06 listopada 1994
100px 7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie - Holandia (2) 7.15 Daleko i blisko 7.30 Tydzień 8.00 Notowania 8.25 Program dnia 8.30 Niedzielny poranek filmowy 8.50 Teleranek 9.30 Tęczowy Music-box 10.05 "Niebezpieczna zatoka" (5) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 11.00 Wiadomości 11.10 "Na spotkanie z przygodą" - "Tuaregowie" - serial dok. prod. USA 12.05 Koncert życzeń 12.35 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt - Jesień cudzoziemców 12.50 Kwant - magazyn popularnonaukowy 13.10 Za siedmioma górami 13.50 W Starym Kinie: "Towarzysz Don Camillo" - komedia prod, włosko-francuskiej (1965 r., 105 min) 15.40 Sto pytań do Lesława Podkańskiego 16.10 Nie ma się z czego śmiać - program niepublicystyczny Adama Górczyńskiego 16.35 Antena 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Studio XIX FPFF-Gdynia '94 17.35 Śmiechu warte 18.05 "Dynastia Colbych" (45) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka - Walt Disney przedstawia: "Gumisie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Z potrzeby serca" (3/6) - serial prod. włoskiej 21.05 Studio XIX FPFF - Gdynia '94 21.20 Sportowa niedziela 21.50 Racja stanu - program publicystyczny 22.20 Wieczór z Alicją 23.20 "Anioł śmierci" - reportaż 23.50 "Rollercoaster" - film fab. prod USA (1977 r, 114 min.) 1.45 Sycylia - wyspa magiczna (2) - reportaż z Festiwalu Muzyki Sakralnej w Monreale k. Palermo oraz w Palermo 2.25 Zakończenie programu 100px 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Film dla niesłyszących: "Z potrzeby serca" (3) - serial prod. włoskiej 8.20 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.25 Powitanie - Giovanni Perluigi da Palestrina: Offertorium na XXIV niedzielę po zesłaniu Ducha Świętego 8.30 Mniejszości narodowe "Topniejąca bryłka lodu..." - film dokumentalny 9.00 Programy lokalne 10.00 "Sztuka dyrygowania" (2) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 11.00 "Godzina z Hanna-Barbera" - filmy animowane dla dzieci 12.00 "Lucky Luke" (3/9) - "Pan Joseph" - serial przygodowy prod. włoskiej 13.00 Teatr Telewizji - Tadeusz Malak: "Sonderaktion Krakau" 13.35 Koncert leżajski 14.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Era kosmiczna" (4) - serial dok prod. amerykańsko-japońskiej 14.55 "A kuku panie kruku" - serial anim. prod. niemieckiej 15.00 Tu, gdzie urodził się Fryderyk Chopin - wizyta w Żelazowej Woli 15.50 Halo Dwójka 16.00 "Jest, jak jest" (6) - "Każdy ma swojego goryla" - serial TP 16.30 Familiada - teleturniej 17.00 Szansa na sukces - Budka Suflera 18.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 18.25 Studio Sport - Dystans 18.50 Programy lokalne 19.00 Gra - teleturniej 19.35 "Przygody Animków" (9/45) - "Rock i Ric" - serial anim. prod. USA 20.00 Linia specjalna - Ryszard Czarnecki 21.00 Panorama 21.30 "Pocałunki - dansing" - program poetycki 22.20 "W cieniu dzikich palm" (1) - "Precz ze wszystkim" - serial prod. USA (1992 r.) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Gwiazdy światowego jazzu 1.00 Zakończenie programu 100px 7.00 Babski comber 7.30 Malarskie portrety 8.00 Magazyn wędkarski 8.30 Henryk Talar u Stacherczaka 9.00 Encyklopedia audiowizualna - Gershwin - serial dok. 9.30 Na czarno-białej klawiaturze 9.50 Słowniczek muzyczny 10.00 Kącik melomana - minimagazyn muzyczny 10.15 Ryzykant - serial prod. ang. (19/26) 10.45 MTV - teledyski 11.00 I liga piłki nożnej - "na żywo" 11.45 Aktualności (w przerwie meczu) 12.50 Anegdotki kulturalne 13.00 Kino familijne: Buttler - serial ang. dla młodzieży 14.00 Telefoniada - teleturniej emitowany "na żywo" 15.00 MTV 15.10 Miasto piesprawia (16) - serial animowany 15.35 Wyspa skarbów - film animowany prod. austral. 16.35 Aktualności (2) 16.40 Powitanie 16.45 Dinozaury - serial przyrodniczy 17.35 "Dno" - telenowela 18.10 Studio Regionalne - "Dyktando '94" 18.25 Pryzmat - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 18.50 Aktualności - wydanie główne 19.00 Aktualności gospodarcze 19.15 Grushko (1) - serial sensacyjny prod. angielskiej 20.10 Świat sportu 21.05 Primal scream - program muzyczny 20.25 Sacrum w sztuce 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.10 My i Oni - Ślązacy i Zagłębiacy 22.40 Sport w Teletrójce 23.00 Przegląd filmu polskiego: "Awans", 1975 r. 100px 8.00 Wielkie gwiazdy, wielkie filmy: Niezwyciężony Bill - film prod. USA (1936 r., 108 min) 10.00 Koncert rockowy 11.00 Daktari (32) - serial dla dzieci i młodzieży 12.00 Rodzina Leśniewskich - film prod. polskiej (1983 r., 90 min) 13,30 Gramy! 14,00 Jesteśmy - program redakcji katolickiej 14.30 Fashion TV 15.00 Formuła I - Grand Prix Argentyny 16.00 Film tygodnia: Szalone serce - film prod. USA (1991) 18.00 Rajska plaża (12) - amerykański serial dla młodzieży 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Zawieszeni na włosku (2) - amerykański miniserial 20,00 Robocop (6) - amerykańsko-kanadyjski serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 21.00 Kino satelitarne: Idź lub zgiń - film prod. USA (1977 r., 104 min) 23.00 4x4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Antena 2 24.00 Koncert rockowy 1.00 Pożegnanie 100px 8.00 Powitanie, program dnia 8.05 Sprawa Gorgonowej - film pol. 10.25 Siedem Życzeń - serial TVP dla młodzieży 11.30 Studio kontakt - magazyn polonijny 12.00 Na polską nutę - program dla dzieci 12.45 Teatr dla dzieci: Na razie w porządku mamo 13.40 Rody polskie: Mydelscy 14.10 Z całego serca życzę Ci... - koncert życzeń 14.35 Komedianci: 30 lat później, czyli dyplom krakowskiej PWST 15.25 XV Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław '94 16.05 Powitanie, program dnia 16.10 Biografie: Traktat o uzdrawianiu - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Spojrzenie na Polskę 17.30 Wspomnień czar: Kłamstwo Krystyny - film fab. 19.05 Dobranocka - Denver, ostatni dinozaur 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej - Revne 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Małżeństwo z rozsądku - film pol. 23.00 Program na poniedziałek 23.05 Czar par 0.25 Sportowa niedziela 0.55 Program na poniedziałek 1.00 Zakończenie programu 100px 7.30 Sportlight (21) 7.45 Starting Business English (19) 8.00 Studio Rosa 10.00 Wiadomości 10.05 Obiektyw 10.35 Sportka 10.40 O zdrowiu - magazyn 11.00 Grzechy dla ojca Knoxa - serial TV 12.00 Kalendarium 12.10 Propozycje nie tylko na niedzielę 12,55 Listy TC 13.00 Dyskusja 14.00 Miejscowość, mój dom 14.15 Diamentowy deszcz - bajka 15.05 Przedział - pr. rozrywkowy 15.20 Wysoko w Andach - reportaż 15.50 Magazyn chrześcijański 16.30 Plemię skalne - film czeski 17.50 Słowo na dzień świąteczny 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Wiadomości 18.05 Antena 18.20 Z wizytą w Warner Bros. TV 19.10 Wieczorynka 19.20 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.30 Wydarzenia 20.04 No comment 20.05 Wideostop - teleturniej 20.45 Wspaniały sezon - serial czeski 21.45 Bramki, punkty, sekundy 22,00 Wiadomości 22.05 Wincent, Francois, Paul i inni - film franc. 24.00 Miejscowość, mój dom 0.15 Dyskusja 1.15 Dance Ranch 2.10 ,,21" 100px 8.40 Programy dla dzieci 10.35 Wasze-nasze hobby 11.15 Świat w fotografii 11.45 Ludzie i świat 12.35 Chwila muzyki 13.10 Nike 50 i Nike 10 - teleturnieje 13.25 Kroki 14.30 Nasze naj... 15.15 Filmowe powroty - Hetman z Kopenicku - komedia niemiecka 16.45 Pomyślna wiadomość 17.15 Wish Kid 17.35 Flintstonowie - serial rysunkowy 18.05 Domek na prerii - serial USA 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.10 D jak Dada 19.30 Aktualności, sport 20.05 Videostop 20.45 Ferma Dobrej Nadziei - serial franc. 21.45 Kasa pancerna 22.10 Studio sport 22.25 Konfrontacje 22.40 Arts spectrum - Rembrandt - film dok. 23.35 Utwory mistrzów - J. von Ruisdael: Wielki las 100px 7.30 Blinky Bill 7.55 Playdays 8.15 Breakfast with Frost 9.15 Decisions 9.30 This Is the Day 10.00 See Hear! 10.30 The French Experience 10.45 Easy Money 11.00 The 11th Hour 12.00 Countryfile 12.30 News; On the Record 13.30 EasteEnders 14.50 Columbo 16.00 Biteback 16.40 Junior Masterchef 17.10 The Bookworm 17.40 The Clothes Show 18.05 News 18.25 Songs of Praise 19.00 Children in Need: Lighting the Touch Paper 19.10 Love joy 20.00 Vintage Last of the Summer Wine 20.30 Birds of a Feather 21.00 Seaforth 21.50 News 22.05 The Full Wax 22.35 Heart of the Matter 23.15 Alfie 1.05 Weather 100px 5.45 The Delicate Delinquent 7.30 Grand Prix 9.30 Bitsa 9.45 Stone Protectors 10.05 TimeBusters 10.30 Grange Hill 10.55 The Legend of Prince Valiant 11.20 Bay City 11.45 The O Zone 12.00 Quantum Leap 12.45 Snowy River: the McGregor Saga 13.30 Around Westminster 14.00 Kiss Me Kate 15.50 Tennis 17.15 Rugby Special 18.15 One Man and His Dog 19.00 A Difficult Homecoming 19.40 Video Nation Weekly 20.00 Fall of the Wall 20.50 Strings, Bows and Bellows 21.00 Grand Prix 21.50 Timewatch 22.40 Rosencrantzand Guildenstern Are Dead Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki STV1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1994 roku